Saudaranya Baekhyun
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Ide yura yang membuat Chanyeol bahagia sekaligus merasakan sengsara di akhirnya hahahaha... Chanbaek. Yaoi. brothercomplex. BL. DLDR.drabble


Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Ada orang di SM University yang gak tahu siapa mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Semua orang yang ada di SM University pasti tahu mereka. Dari assdos dan dosen yang gak pernah ngajar mereka, sampai yang beda fakultas. Bahkan anak SMA yang baru akan masuk ke SM University saja tahu siapa mereka.

Ya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih. Ya kalian tidak salah dengar. Park Chanyeol, pemain inti andalan klub basket sekaligus calon ketua klub Band di SM University. Dan Byun Baekhyun, tim inti klub vocal yang suka lomba dimana mana dari solo, duet sampai berkelompok. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang imut.

Awalnya baekhyun dan chanyeol itu musuh. Ya kalian tidak salah dengar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu musuh. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu bertengkar jika bertemu dari mereka awal kuliah. Tapi ternyata itu hanya bertahan satu tahun. Karena di akhir semester 2, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaanya kepada Baekhyun dan mereka resmi berpacaran.

Banyak orang yang iri melihat mereka. Mereka fans fans CHanyeol dan Baekhyun berpikir betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagi orang, mereka juga pasangan yang lucu karena kelihatan malu malu.

Tapi

Mereka semua salah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukannya malu malu

Tapi

Semua karena saudara Bakehyun

Ya kalian tidak salah dengar.

Ini karena saudara Baekhyun yang bagaikan iblis –menurut Chanyeol-

Byun Baekbom, kakak pertama Baekhyun yang mengidap brother complex pada Baekhyun, dan sialnya Baekbom itu salah satu kepercayaan coach di klub basket karena sudah senior dan sejak Baekbom tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun dimulailah penyiksaan Baekbom kepada Chanyeol selama coach mereka tidak hadir. Dan sialnya karena Coach mereka yang handal, akhirnya setiap 1 sampai 2 bulan dalam setahun ad asaja coach mereka tidak masuk karena kompetisi international. Untung saja Baekbom sudah lulus dan Chanyeol jarang bertemu Baekbom dan hanya bertemu sesekali di rumah Baekhyun jika Chanyeol main kesana.

Lalu, selain baekbom, adik Baekhyun yang mempunyai tampang datar sedatar tembok, Byun Sehun juga sama saja brother complex sekali dengan Baekhyun. Awalnya Sehun sih biasa saja dengan Chanyeol cuek cuek. Kalau Chanyeol main ke rumah Baekhyun sebelum mereka jadian, Sehun sih cuek banget sama Chanyeol. Tapi, sejak Sehun tahu kalau Chanyeol pacaran dengan Baekhyun, Sehun jadi selalu memandang Chanyeol dingin. Apalagi sialnya, Sehun itu masuk ke SM University juga sama dengan Chanyeol dan satu jurusan. Dan jangan lupa Sehun juga termasuk anggota klub basket dimana dia satu satunya junior yang masuk ke tim inti. Sehun sering sekali mengerjai Chanyeol. Semua senior yang seagkatan dengan Chanyeol tidak ada yang berani memarahi Sehun ketika Sehun mengerjai Chanyeol. semntra senior di atas mereka lagi tidak begitu peduli. Awal masuk kuliah, Sehun udah di tantang baerantem sama Minjun, ketua klub taekwondo karena gossip –walaupun sebenarnya gossip itu benar- Sehun menyukai Luhan, senior asal China yang cantik seperti putri. Tapi Minjun terlalu meremehkan Sehun. Sehun hanya memiliki lebam di pipi sebelah kiri, sementara Minjun hampir sekarat, dari sana Chanyeol tidak berani macam macam dengan Sehun.

Hidup Chanyeol sengsara.

Serius deh

Pacaran dari akhir semester 2 sampe akhir semester 7 cuman pernah pelukan dan gandengan tangan aja.

Cium kening? Gak pernah

Cium pipi? Gak pernah

Cium bibir? Apalagi cium bibir

Grepe grepe baekhyun sedikit? Gak pernah

Pernah ya suatu hari Chanyeol meluk baekhyun dan hampir mencium baekhyun namun gagal karena tiba tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri dan ternyata disana ada Sehun dan Baekbom yang menatap Chanyeol dengan deathglarenya.

Akhirnya? Chanyeol gagal cium baekhyun.

Dan kejadian kayak gitu suka berulang. Akhirnya sampai sekarang, Chanyeol cumin pernah gandengan tangan dan meluk Baekhyun aja.

Pernah ya suatu hari Baekhyun Tanya ke Chanyeol

"Channie, kenapa sih Channie gak pernah cium baekkie? Baekkie kan juga mau dicium kayak Lulu hyung, kyungie, lay, dan xiu hyung~~" kata Baekhyun

Chanyeol seketika stak.

Diem

Keringet dingin

Panik

Bingung

Dan memasang tampang idiotnya

Akhirnya setelah mendapat ilham entah darimana, Chanyeol menyogok Baekhyun –mengalihkan pembicaraan- dengan sus strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun yang kebetulan Chanyeol bawa.

Chanyeol jadi pusing sendiri dan kepikiran

Pengen 'touch touch' Baekhyun tapi Sehun dan Baekbom kayak hantu aja bisa berada dimana mana di sekeliling mereka.

Gimana ceritanya Chanyeol bisa 'touch touch' Baekhyun?

Park Yura, kakak semata wayang Chanyeol yang bosen liat adiknya yang punya tampang idiot itu menggalau, akhirnya memberikan ide cemerlang steelah Chanyeol bercerita masalahnya –dengan paksaan-

Dengan ide yura, bantuan yura dan juga Jongin, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membobol hole sempit Baekhyun yang sudah lama diidam idamkan.

Chanyeol senang sekali eommaaaa~~~~….

Setelah menunggu hampir 3 tahun akhirnya kesampean juga buat touch touch Baekhyun

Bukan touch touch lagi malah.

Pulang abis melakukan itu~~~ Chanyeol langsung mentraktir Jongin dan Yura.

Chanyeol sedang bahagia

Tapi

Chanyeol terlalu meremehkan Baekbom dan Sehun karena, besok paginya saat Baekhyun menghabiskan weekend dengan Baekbom dan Sehun, baekbom dan Sehun menemukan kissmark dari Chanyeol di leher dan tengkuk Bakehyun dan lagi, jalan Baekhyun yang aneh

"PARK CHANYEOL YODA IDIOT SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN KU DASAR PERVERT MESUM SIALAN" Teriak Sehun dan Baekbom sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Sehun dan Baekbom dengan tatapan polosnya

CHANYEOL SIDE

Ketika sarapan bersama dengan Yura, tiba tiba Chanyeol tersedak susunya

Uhuk uhuk

"yak yak pelan pelan chan" kata Yura

"noona, tiba tiba saja aku merasa merinding dan telingaku panas, perasaanku juga tidak enak" kata Chanyeol

"ah hanya perasaanmu saja kali chan" kata Yura

Chanyeol hanye mangangguk dan melanjutkan sarapannya

Tunggu saja Chanyeol ketika nanti malam kau ngapel ke rumah Baekhyun, sepertinya kau harus mengajak Yura agar nyawamu selamat dari Sehun dan Baekbom yang sudah memikirkan 1001 rencana untuk menyiksamu

Hahaha

END

A/U: ketagihan bikin drabble kayak begini masaaaa haha setelah pair hunhan sekarang chanbaek. Mungkin bakalan bikin yang lain haha… maafkan typonya yaa.. Rnr juseyooo~~


End file.
